Jafar
Jafar 'is a main character on ABC's ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is portrayed by Naveen Andrews (and Anthony Keyvan, as a child). Jafar is a powerful sorcerer who is in Wonderland in order to find a certain genie's bottle. Biography Background The bastard son of the Sultan of Agrabah, Jafar lived with his mother until she died. He goes to the palace in order to meet his father, however the Sultan does not accept him as a son and has him work as a servant. It is revealed that the Sultan had another son, Mirza who is raised as a prince. Mirza constantly slaps Jafar, much to the Sultan's approval. When Jafar speaks out of term in public and nearly calls the Sultan "father", the Sultan later drowns and kills Jafar, before having his corpse dumped out of the kingdom. However, through unknown means, Jafar comes back to life and seeks revenge against his father. He meets a sorceress named Amara who teaches him dark magic. The two apparently have some sort of relationship, until Jafar betrays Amara and turns her into a golden snake staff in order to store his magic and use Amara's magic for his own purposes. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' As an adult, he eventually travels to Wonderland, keeping the Sultan as a prisoner. He forms an unsteady partnership with the Red Queen and they fake Cyrus' death. Jafar keeps him locked up in a cage suspended over a pit. However, Cyrus manages to escape and finds his fiancee, Alice. When the Red Queen discovers that Tweedledee is actually spying on Jafar, she has Tweedledee beheaded and sent as a gift to Jafar. As the Red Queen flees her palace, Jafar summons a storm to kill her. However, she manages to survive. Jafar takes over the Red Queen's palace and becomes self-proclaimed king of Wonderland. Due to the Caterpillar's knowledge, Jafar learns of a malicious unstoppable being known as the Jabberwocky. Jafar goes to the Jabberwocky's prison tower, where she is being held by the Vorpal Blade through her stomach. Jafar releases her and forms a dangerous alliance with her so he can obtain all three genies and change the laws of magic. With the Jabberwocky's help, Jafar's plans are met and he has all three genies. However, it doesn't work because one of the genies, Will Scarlet, has no heart. After obtaining the heart by taking it from Alice and Cyrus but losing his snake staff in the process, Jafar returns to the palace and returns Will's heart to his body. Following this, Will and the Red Queen, Anastasia, share a passionate kiss. However, Jafar wants to see if his heart is working properly, and kills Anastasia. Will vows to kill Jafar, who can now break the laws of magic. Family *The Sultan (father) *Ulima (mother) *Mirza (half-brother) Trivia *Jafar is based on the evil sorcerer in the tale of 'Aladdin'. Appearances *'W, E1: '"Down the Rabbit Hole" *'W, E2: '"Trust Me" *'W, E3: '"Forget Me Not" *'W, E4: '"The Serpent" *'W, E5: '"Heart of Stone" *'W, E6: '"Who's Alice?" *'W, E7: '"Bad Blood" *'W, E8: '"Home" *'''W, E9: "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" Category:Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Sorcerers